The Prodigy of Sun and Moon
by Snewo
Summary: 15 year Masaki Kurosaki led a normal life, with her friends Kazuki and Kisara, until one day, she discovers a secret...Note: This is not Ichigo's mom.  Read to see... Ch 2 up!
1. Three Friends

A/N: Its me Snewo, again! Here's my latest idea: the child of Ichigo and Rukia! While the concept may not be original, I hope my story is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owner of Bleach? Not me.

The Prodigy of Sun and Moon, Chapter 1: Three Friends

Masaki Kurosaki, age 15, was the daughter of Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife, the actress/ artist Rukia Kuchiki. At a height of five feet, with orange hair and amethyst eyes, she stood out in the crowd. She was bossy and had a temper to top it all off. Her hobbies including collecting rabbit themed items and sparring with her grandfather Isshin.

She lived an ordinary life as a high school student in Karakura, with her friends, Kazuki Ishida and Kisara Yasutora. Kazuki was the son of Uryu Ishida and the beautiful Orihime Inoue, star of the hit show, "Cooking With Inoue!" He had chestnut hair and glasses, and a really weird taste in food. Kisara was the daughter of Chad Yasutora and Lisa Swanson, an American woman who had died when Kisara was three. She had a Latin look about her, and long, wavy, dark brown hair. She looked like an ordinary schoolgirl, but she could easily body slam a football player. She was always quick to come to Masaki and Kazuki's defense against ruthless high school bullies and gossips.

The Friday morning on which this story opens was not an unusual one: Masaki got up, got dressed, piled her things into her Chappy bag, waved good bye to her mother, and hopped out of her bedroom window (her preferred way of leaving the house). Outside, she met up with Kazuki and Kisara, and they headed to school.

"Hi Masaki!" Kazuki said, pushing up his glasses. Kisara hmmed her hello.

"Hey guys. What's for lunch today, Kazuki?" she asked.

"I have a loaf of bread and sweet bean paste!" he said with a grin. The girls shuddered inwardly.

"How do you eat things like that?" Kisara asked.

"Mom likes it." He said defensively. "It's tasty."

"I still don't know how come so many people love her cooking show…Does your dad ever eat dinner with you two?" Masaki asked.

"Come to think of it, Dad usually has take out…" Kazuki said. "But he's picky." He finished with a laugh. The girls groaned.

"Die, Kurosaki!" came a voice from behind them.

Masaki and Kazuki turned to see a big, strong, bully who hated Masaki's hair and was named Linda, running at them wearing her brass knuckles running towards them; and to see Kisara pick her up and toss her over the wall into a nearby tree.

"Do you ever learn?" Kisara called over the wall.

"You should be easier on people." Kazuki said. "You're gonna kill someone like that…"

"Nonsense. She tries that every morning, and every morning I throw her over the wall, and every time she lands in that tree. She'll be fine." Kisara said.

"I can take care of myself…" Masaki said.

"I know. But what are friends for?" Kisara grinned

School was boring as usual. Gossip, class, gossip, lunch, gossip, class… a never ending cycle that bored Masaki senseless... as always, by her last class, she was staring out of the window, dozing off, wishing for something extraordinary to happen…

Then she heard the howl.

End of Chapter one! Read and Review… I'm also open to plot suggestions..


	2. Breaking Boredom

A/N: Wondered what that howl was? Find out now!

Disclaimer: By now you know I don't own Bleach.

The Prodigy of Sun and Moon, Chapter 2: Breaking Boredom

Masaki raised her head. _What was that?_ She wondered. She looked around. Kazuki was dutifully taking his notes; Kisara was sleeping. No one else in the class seemed to have noticed anything.

_Maybe I was imagining it…_She started to put her head back down.

_Aaaaaarrrrrrooooo!!!!_

She snapped back up. There it was again, closer this time. This time around, Kazuki looked around uncertainly; Kisara sat up. Her friends looked at her questioning. She nodded, signaling she heard it too. The three waited, wondering if they'd hear it again. A book smacked Masaki in the head.

"Pay attention, Kurosaki!" their fierce teacher, Miss Ochi said.

"Yes ma'am." Masaki said.

_AAARRRROOOOOO!!!!!_

Masaki, Kazuki, and Kisara flinched. It was loud and close this time. But no one else seemed to hear it…

The wall in the back of the room exploded, bringing screams from the students. Masaki and her friends leapt from their desks and looked back.

Emerging from the rubble was something that vaguely resembled a giant chicken with a white mask and hole in its chest.

"What the hell is that?" Masaki asked.

"What is what?" Miss Ochi asked out of nowhere.

While sitting in her Chappy room, waiting for artistic inspiration, Rukia Kurosaki's Soul Pager rang. She ran to it to see the Society's latest orders… and gasped. Karakura High School… She popped a Chappy pill to go Soul Reaper, and ran out of the house.

Orihime Ishida was in the middle of the taping of her show when she felt the Hollow appear. Uryu, her husband and director, noticed it too. Without a word to their crew, they ran out of their studio.

Chad Yasutora, who ran a pet shop, was tending his bunnies when he felt the presence nearby. A hollow…he thought. He ran out.

Ichigo Kurosaki did not notice the hollow, as he was preoccupied with a patient, but as soon as Rukia slung open the door to his office, he went Soul Reaper and followed his wife without another word.

Back at the school, Masaki and her friends were huddled in the center of the room. Walls were exploding all round them. Their classmates and teacher had fled, but the monsters had paid them no attention. They were gathering around Masaki, Kazuki, and Kisara, who were the only ones that could see them anyway. They didn't dare move; they had a feeling if they did they'd be ripped apart. And so they stood there, perfectly still despite the fact that Karakura High was coming down around their ears.

"Masaki." That was Kazuki's voice.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Probably." She had to agree.

"Y'all were my best friends." Kisara said.

"They aren't moving." Masaki said.

"No…but it looks like they're about to fire something from their mouths." Kazuki pointed out. True enough, balls of light were forming in their mouths…

The three friends braced themselves…

"I reject!"

They looked to see Orihime Ishida standing between them and the monsters, apparently making a shield of triangle shaped light.

"M-mom?" Kazuki stuttered.

Two blurs in black darted past, slashing apart the monsters with swords. Masaki got a better look at them.   
"Mom? Dad?" she yelled.

Kisara was shocked to see her father, wearing some sort of strange glove, also fighting the monsters.

The last surprise came with a volley of blue arrows, fired by Uryu Ishida.

"Dad?" Kazuki said.

Within a matter of minutes, their parents (or people who looked a lot like them) had disposed of the monsters, and the three teens stood facing them amidst the ruins of Karakura High School.

"What the hell?" was all the trio could say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2! Read and Review of course!


End file.
